saiunkokumonogatarifandomcom-20200214-history
Ran Shijaku
Ran Shijaku is the eldest son of Ran Shuuei and Hyou Shusui. Appearance He is an extremely handsome youth having inherited both his father's charms and mother's beauty. Personality & Characteristics In spite of being very intelligent, he remains unemployed because he does not wish to become an official. Due to having Hyou clan's blood in him, he is able to make talismans and is able to detect supernatural presence to some degree. Plot His desire is to serve the emperor whom his father served diligently and remained loyal to. He appears to have feelings for princess Shi Chouka. He even sent her a marriage proposal but she politely rejected him. Later when she met him in person she didn't even recognize him as her suitor much similar to the way between Shuuei and Shusui. He later accompanied her and her father Ryuuki as an escort on their journey around the country along with his father and Shi Seiran. During this time he grew closer to her. Although women always chase him, unlike his father he doesn't like flirting with women unless he needs something from them. He is constantly receiving gifts from them and giving them to Ryuuki. However, he never gives a single thing he receives to Chouka. Instead he buys her things from time to time himself. Chouka finds it strange as it is very rare for him to bring out his wallet especially for women and thinks of him as a guardian deity who is giving a return gift for his offerings. However, before she could say it out loud he predicts her thought and shoots her imagination down saying he intended to buy things for her not some other women and he wasn't a guardian deity. He is very protective of her and constantly fights the "Black Crow" which Chouka seems to like and refers to as a "man" she wants to meet. One night, he proposes to her again in an indirect way saying 'Would you like to return to Ran Province again someday.....with me? Your poor erhu playing......I will never get tired of listening to it." However, much to his surprise and thanks to the denseness Chouka inherited from her mother and grandfather, he is rejected again as Chouka failed to understand his meaning and replied casually that she would love to return here and wants him to guide her around again. Shijaku understands and says that it's fine with him and that next time he wants her to continue to play the erhu for him. At Ryuuki's request, he later becomes an official. Skills & Talents Talismans Shijaku being a son of the Hyou Clan from his mother's side can detect supernatural presence to some extent and is able to make runes and talismans. Relationships Shi Ryuuki He absolutely adores Ryuuki as his father had diligently served him til his death. He remained unemployed in spite of his talents because he doesn't want to become an official and instead wants to stay by Ryuuki's side. However, at Ryuuki's request he became an official. His devotion to him rivals even that of his father's. He has spent many nights outside Ryuuki's chamber with his daughter Chouka to ensure he doesn't roam around the castle instead of resting. Shi Chouka He has feelings for Chouka. At first Chouka turned him down along with rest of the suitors. He later met her again but she failed to recognize him. He accompanied her and Ryuuki on their year long journey in Saiunkoku as an escort. He is very protective of her and always looks out for her. He still hasn't given up on marrying her and is willing to wait until she accepts him. He and Chouka are very sincere about Ryuuki and always works together to take care of him. Black Crow He passionately despises the 'Black Crow' as it always has Chouka's attention in its grasp. The 'crow' also hates him as much to the point of wanting to punch him in the face in his human form instead of pecking him on the head with its beaks. Ran Shuuei Despite his father being dead, Shijaku feels inferior to him because Ryuuki refuses to accept him in Shuuei's place. Shuuei acknowledges Shijaku for inheriting his earnestness. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ran Clan Members